bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies (renewed)
Bubble Guppies is an American television series created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull and a reboot of the television series. It's announced that in the new series, the Bubble Guppies themselves will have new voice actors as well as voice actors for the new main characters. The animation for the Powerpuff Girls reboot series is also used in this reboot series. Characters There are many characters in the reboot. Some characters from the original will appear in the reboot. Main * Molly - leader of the Bubble Guppies, along with Gil. Like in the original series, she affectionately calls Gil 'Gilly'. She is dependable, friendly, and helpful. She's also a clean-freak. She tends to get competitive with Brick. Voiced by Kelly Sheridan, speaking and singing. * Gil - co-leader of the Bubble Guppies, along with Molly. He's a 'turbo-charged boy' who is full of adventure and fun. A difference between him and his 2011 self is he idolizes an aerial team, called the Propeller Pelicans. Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin, speaking and singing. * Goby - the reliable one. He's full of colorful/creative ideas. The differences between him and his 2011 counterpart is that he has a stubborn streak, which causes problems for others. But that doesn't stop him for being there for his friends when they need him. Voiced by Nick Kellington, speaking and singing. * Deema - the hyperactive one. She's energetic, funny, and loves to be the center of attention. She likes to make others smile/laugh. Unlike her 2011 counterpart, she has a 'depressed and slightly insane' side, where her hair turns straight when she's not in her joyous state. Voiced by Liliana Mumy, speaking and singing. * Oona - the cute one. She's known for her shy sweetness and her sensitivity around others. She's friendly to animals. Unlike her 2011 counterpart, she's very timid and can communicate with animals. Voiced by Andrea Libman, speaking and singing. * Nonny - the smart one. He's cautious enjoys reading books of any genre. Some kids would be surprised by his knowledge. Unlike his 2011 counterpart, he's slightly more enthusiastic and likes to be organized. Voiced by Ashleigh Ball, speaking and singing. * [[Zooli|'Zooli']] - the spunky one. She's Hideko. Unlike her new counterpart, Voiced by Tabitha St Germain, speaking and singing. * Brick - the leader of the Coral Tadpoles and Molly's sassy counterpart. Voiced by Nika Futterman, speaking and singing. * Linny - Gil's tomboyish counterpart. Voiced by Natalie Palamides, speaking and singing. * Minnow - Goby's strong counterpart. Voiced by Amanda Leighton, speaking and singing. * Buttercup - Deema's shy counterpart. Voiced by Rob Paulsen, speaking and singing. * Shapyhus - Oona's calm gothic counterpart. Voiced by Grey Griffin, speaking and singing. * Luan - Nonny's ditzy counterpart. Voiced by Kristen Li, speaking and singing. * Linky - Zooli's counterpart. Voiced by Jess Harnell, speaking and singing. * Bubble Puppy - the cute puppy. He is much like his 2011 counterpart; a playful and boisterous little puppy. He's very loyal to the other guppies and likes to play with them. * Avi - a young blue fish. He's Oona's best friend; he's her little brother in the reboot. Some differences include him being the younger 'brother' to the Guppies, while in the 2011 version of Bubble Guppies, he's not. Oona is the only guppy he talks too. He is NEVER seen with any of the other guppies. He appears to act older than his original counterpart. Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. * Mr. Grouper - the Bubble Guppies' funny teacher. Like his 2011 counterpart, he's friendly and known for being the best teacher the guppies ever had. Voiced by Tom Kane. Recurring/Minor * Avi's Mother (Mrs. Seashell) - she is Avi's mother, as well as the Guppies' guardians. Unlike in the 2011 original show, she is given a name. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Mincerat - a small mouse debutting in the episode Mouse Party. Voiced by Patton Oswald. ** The Mice Crew are a group of mice that are seen as followers to Mincerat. Their personalities vary. * Principal Cumin - the principal of Sand Dune Elementary, who Molly falls for in the episode Principal Interest. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Mrs. Cumin - the wife of Mr. Cumin who appearred at the end of Principal Interest. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Mrs. Massalla - she is a snail working at Sand Dune Elementary who teaches Math. Voiced by Andrea Libman. * Mr. Timely - he's a snail working at Sand Dune Elementary who teaches Science. Voiced by Sam Vincent. Trivia * Unlike their 2011 counterparts from the 2011 series, the Bubble Guppies own certain things that (usually) match their hair color. * The Bubble Guppies and Avi's personalities are tweeked a little so they're much like the main characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Unlike the original series, most episodes are aired as 11-minute incredments instead of 22-minute episodes. Episodes Bubble Guppies (renewed)/episode list Category:Spin-offs